A Lifetime In Light
by TheFABFive2015
Summary: TAG 2015. A post-episode tag to Breakdown - because I just couldn't believe that no-one stayed up to welcome Virgil home.


Hello, folks!

Now, my regular reviewers will know I usually post my stories up pretty quickly after each episode, if that's what they're based on. But this one really took on a life of its own. So, a bit later than usual, here's my end-of-episode tag to the truly brilliant Breakdown.

Enjoy!

* * *

A Lifetime In Light

So, then. Another year older. The big two-three. Just two years away from that age where, as Scott and John had dryly told him, you _really_ started to feel it.

Yeah, right. Staring around at the aftermath of his own 'non-party', Virgil was feeling it right now. Hadn't felt it at the time, of course. That oddest mix of pure adrenalin and numbing cold had seen to that. But after what had been one hell of a day, aching limbs and strained muscles were making themselves painfully heard.

 _'Bed. Now. And God help you if you don't let us lie in tomorrow_.'

Fighting a lost battle not to yawn, Virgil gingerly flexed his shoulders. Rubbed away the resulting twinges, then let his hand ease out the same kinks in his neck. Nope. No arguments there. Once he hit that wonderful cave of bedclothes, he was going to sleep until Christmas. And since they'd left this mess of balloons, and hats, and plates behind them - yes, it was only fair that his cake-munching brothers should clear it all up.

Studying the crumbs of its remains, Virgil felt his smile widen through a tide of exhausted emotions. Yes, when he'd first thought that they'd forgotten his birthday, he _had_ felt hurt. Even when ninety nine point nine of him had known it was all a teasing joke, that little point one percent had still felt - what? Disappointed? Angry? Let down, by those he loved more than life itself?

Well, yes, all of the above. Horrified, too, while that glacier had collapsed around him, that such a harmless joke could so disastrously backfire. So helplessly aware that his brothers would hate themselves forever afterwards... knowing it would have been the last thing he'd remember them for, and... no.

"No, Virg, just... don't. Don't go there. Ever."

Alone in the den, at close to three in the morning, he wasn't expecting any kind of answer.

"No, you should get to bed instead."

Yes, trust Smother Brother One to prove otherwise. And startle him clear out of his boots in the process.

Still halfway between the floor and the ceiling, Virgil threw the fiercest glare he could manage towards its cause. Leaning casually against the wall, Scott smirked back at him. And even at this ungodly hour, his death-defying bravado was as suicidally strong as ever.

"You know, Virg, talking to yourself is another bad sign... you know, all these years creeping up on you."

Those damn dimples were the size of canyons now. And was Virgil going to stand for it? Was he hell.

"Okay, for starters, I was _not_ talking to myself. _You_ were in the room too. So that by definition constitutes _company_. The act of _not_ being by myself."

Yeah, that had him. And since Brother Smartass was nicely on the ropes now, time to make the most of it.

"And speaking of creeping up on you..."

From that alone, not to mention the sight of an advancing bear, Scott's grin vanished. Survival instincts now at all out ' _uh_ - _oh'_ , he then darted for the nearest cover. The den's ring of couches - which, he now noted, were no problem at all for a brother who could simply climb over them.

Okay, so much for Plan A. Time to call on the ever faithful Plan B.

"Whoa there, Virg... hey, _look_... see? All those balloons, and hats, and streamers!"

Halting in mid stride, Virgil stopped. Threw a cursory glance towards those tempting distractions, then turned back to Scott. Folded his arms, very slowly, across his chest. And just stared.

" _Seriously_?! What am I? _Six_?!"

' _Oooookaaay_. _Plan C_. _You're up_.'

Now nicely between 'terrified' and 'desperate', Scott grabbed his last line of defence. Held it tight against his chest for a moment, before offering it hopefully outwards.

The smile on his face had tentatively returned. As he accepted this irresistible truce, Virgil had to grin too. And, of course, claim the winning point.

"Idiot."

Settling onto the couch, he waited for Scott to join him. Playfully elbowed his ribs while he opened his present. Silently noted each one of his brother's moods, and drew up the best plan to deal with them.

Not yet, though. No, the moment for all that could wait. Right now, he'd just take this one instead, and savour it. Completely.

"Oh, _wow_! You found it!"

Studying the 'it' in question, Scott grinned too. Shared and cherished every part of his brother's delight - even if he didn't share the passion behind it. To him, they were just another box of paints, but to the soul of an artist... yes, in every sense of the term, his brother's face was an absolute picture.

"Yeah, we... uh, knew how much you wanted them," he said at last, laughing now as Virgil's head all but disappeared into the box on his lap.

Aaah yes, the memories this sight invoked! A hyper excited five year old, getting his hands on the frosting that his mother was using to decorate his birthday cake. Her fits of laughter when she'd finally managed to pull a thoroughly licked bowl off his head.

" _Oh, sweetie... there's more frosting on you now than there is on your cake_!"

God, how he missed that laughter. How he just _missed_ her, every single part of her. Still, at least he had her gentleness, her warmth, her compassion, shining through her own, living legacy.

Her eyes, perfectly re-created through those of her third born child. And every time Virgil smiled at him like this... yes, it made the agony of her loss just that little easier to bear.

Their respective birthdays, of course, was when they each felt it the most. And as he reflected on this latest anniversary, so Scott's smile faded once more.

It had all seemed such a great idea at the time - pretending they all forgotten it, while they planned the mother of parties behind their brother's back. But as it had turned out? As it could so nearly have ended? No. No, he wasn't happy with it at all. So when he finally spoke, his voice was tellingly quiet.

"And I'm... uh... sorry it's late."

Recognizing this opening for what it was, Virgil kept his response to it deliberately low key in return. Calm, and quiet, without any sign of judgement. Just as he knew Scott needed it to be.

"Hey, it was worth waiting for."

Even when a smile answered him, Virgil couldn't see it in Scott's eyes. Shadows of regret and self-recrimination still lurked within them, refusing to let that light of forgiveness in. So then, as that moment of truth drew closer, time for his own plan B.

"And boy, you _really_ went to town here. Balloons, bunting, whizzy string. Poppers. And I bet you fought all the others off to get _that_."

Glancing at a now rather battered cone-hat beside him, Scott just shrugged. Rolled his eyes, and allowed himself another smile, as Virgil pinged it back onto his head. Yet even when his brother joined him, in carefully saved, pristine green, the weight of his conscience still wouldn't let him enjoy it.

"Yeah, well... better late than never."

Aaaaand - bingo. The moment had come. A bit quicker than Virgil had expected, where he'd also planned to make the first move, but... well, no problem. First move now shifted easily into equally crucial second.

"Better late that never at all."

Again, he'd spoken so gently. So calmly. But from the flinch he then saw run through Scott's face, not quite enough. Still, Virgil Tracy had never been one to give up on a worthwhile cause - especially when the conscience of an over-burdened brother was at stake.

Turning on the couch, he then rested his hands on Scott's shoulders. Ever so gently, he shook them, while holding those startled blue eyes with his own. Just let this simple contact between them start to soothe away those ever lurking 'what-ifs' and 'might-have-beens.'

"I'm _fine_ , Scott. Another year closer to my own grey hairs, maybe, but... I'm fine. I'm here, and I'm absolutely fine."

That won him an easier grin. The slightest lightening in Scott's eyes, as they peered at his temples. A sigh, in rueful envy that they were still as jet black as ever. Then, at last, a nod that signalled the retreat of his conscience.

Just to be sure, though, Virgil eased off his boots and stretched his legs to their fullest length. Made himself all snug and comfy, while treating his brother to another, guilt-easing grin.

"And whatever you're planning for next year? Well, you'll have to go for it, big time, to beat this one."

As ever, it worked like a charm. Left hanging on such an intriguing comment, curiosity nudged the remnants of his brother's conscience even further aside. Better still, Scott was smiling more easily now as he looped his foot around a nearby stool, and pulled it into gladly shared range.

"Oh, really? So getting trapped inside a collapsing glacier isn't enough of a rush for you?"

"From the maniac who moans like hell if he's doing anything less than Mach twenty," Virgil shot back, further trumping his point with a quick bout of toe-wrestling.

Settling for an honourable draw, two sets of legs then stacked snugly together as they fell into an equally companionable silence. For Scott, it brought the welcome, ever calming presence of his brother's company. And for Virgil, still silently assessing his brother's mood, it brought the same degree of approving relief. The shadows in Scott's eyes were finally gone now, allowing calmer, contented lightness to take their place.

Pride, too. Depthless pride, shining as brightly as the light in a window that had welcomed him home. Pride reflected through every one of the words that followed.

"Well, rush or no rush, you did one hell of a job out there. Doctor Peck just couldn't get over how determined you were to help him... even when he... uh... didn't appreciate it."

"Yeah, when I told John I'd drag him out kicking if I had to, I wasn't kidding," Virgil agreed, grinning too as he recalled the most eventful birthday he'd ever had. For so many reasons... yes, the best ever too.

"But when he told me why... yeah, every minute of it was worth it. And this cave, where he found the bacterium he needed to save his daughter... God, Scott, you should have seen it! It was just incredible, like... well, you know the aurora? Imagine seeing that, inside a cave made of pure ice. The reflections, the colours and lights coming off from it, it was just... magical."

"Yeah, it sounds amazing," Scott grinned, his next words disappearing down a sudden, unstoppable yawn. "Just a shame it's all now buried under tons of snow, and no-one else will ever see it."

If he'd been more awake to notice it, he'd have seen the smile on Virgil's face change. Very subtly, from one of mere amusement to that of inspired delight. Above his head, a metaphorical lightbulb pinged into life. Tired eyes glowed from the thought that had just made this best of all birthdays just about perfect.

So much of him wanted to act on it straight away. Right now, while it was all still clear in his mind. But a greater need for rest had him joining Scott in another, cavernous yawn. So instead, he nudged his brother awake again - offering him a gratefully accepted hand that was soon followed by a baleful glare.

"Okay, old guy... time for beddy-byes."

"Yeah, see if I ever stay up all night for you again," Scott zinged straight back at him - still alert enough, if only just, to give back as good as he got.

Within seconds, though, their arms were back around each other's shoulders. Playful teasing gave way to genuine gratitude. And for Virgil, an especially long hug outside his bedroom, that neither of them were in any rush to break.

So tempted to offer to tuck him in, Scott then saw the telltale lift of an eyebrow, and kept that offer wisely to himself. Instead, he lingered for just a few more moments in the hallway. Waited for a soft crescendo of snores to make him smile, and relax enough to head back to his own, much needed rest. Within minutes, he, too, was soundly asleep - soaring through dreams of cloudless skies, and the pure joy of living.

Virgil's dreams, though, kept him safely on the ground. Not just on its surface, either, but in a truly magical place beneath it.

* * *

Halfway down the hall to the den, Scott paused to glance up at the newest painting to grace its walls. An already proud smile grew even wider as he felt it draw him into its breathtaking beauty. From everything that Virgil had said about it - yes, every bit of his awe, and wonder, and just sheer pleasure, had been more than deserved.

 _'You know the aurora? Imagine seeing that, inside a cave made of pure ice. The reflections, the colours and lights coming off from it, it was just... magical_.'

Magical indeed. A world of true wonder, preserved for all time by the hand of a true artist.

Still smiling, Scott glanced down at his watch - picturing his own, equally priceless moment. Time zones meant nothing against how well he knew his middle brother. And knowing Virgil, and his impeccable sense of timing, it would be happening just... about... now.

* * *

"Virgil! Oh, thank you so much for coming! Do come in!"

"Thanks, Doctor Peck. And at least it's a bit warmer than last time."

Yes, wasn't it just? A good twenty degrees up on when they'd first met - and not just from their environment either. Their hands still shaking in growing friendship, the greeting between them was a lot warmer too.

"Yes, indeed. The joys of an Indian summer in a British autumn. And it's Alex, please. After everything you've done for us, I'd hope such formalities can be left behind us now."

Leading the way into his living room, Alex couldn't help but notice the carefully wrapped parcel under Virgil's arm. Before he could give in to his curiosity, though, the greater daring of an eight year old kindly did it for him.

"Virgil! You came for my party, and... ooooh, is that my present?!"

Laughing too, mostly in pleasure at the chagrin on Alex's face, Virgil nodded - dropping onto his heels so that he could give Kahli a proper hug.

"Yes, honey, it sure is... and I've brought a little something for your dad too."

God, that frown was too precious for words. So much like Alan's that Virgil could almost feel himself melt into a puddle of goo.

"But it isn't _his_ birthday, Virgil! It's _mine_."

Yep, eight year old logic at its absolute best - met with more, humouring laughter. And an eye-rolling head-shake that even Scott would struggle to beat.

"I know that, sweetheart, but... well, it's a 'friend-to-daddy' thing, okay?" Virgil said at last, sharing another grin with Alex that only they'd understand.

As Kahli frowned up at them, he grinned once more as he and Alex settled onto the couch - getting back to the only thing that an eight year old birthday girl would be thinking about.

"So, here's _your_ present... and this one's for your dad."

Their respective responses were everything he'd hoped for. An explosion of wrapping paper, and squeals of delight from the floor in front of him. And a gasp of admiring amazement for his less expected gift.

Because - yes, he'd painted it twice. Preserved that moment in time when he'd almost lost his own life - helping a desperate father save that of his only child. His precious daughter. Thousands of others, suffering the same, awful disease. And from his reaction, that father was as stunned by it as four, speechless brothers.

"My God, Virgil, thank you! It's - it's just beautiful, as if we're both back in that cave, and... again, Virgil, I can only thank you. I - I don't know what else to say!"

"Believe me, Alex, it was an absolute pleasure," Virgil grinned, keeping his next words tactfully softer, for a memory that only they could share.

"Every time you look at it, and Kahli, I hope you'll remember the discovery that saved not just her life, but thousands of others too."

"Yes, that cure's a legacy from that day we can both be proud of," Alex agreed, clearly thinking he ought to say so much more - assured by a kindly warm smile that he really didn't need to.

Instead, they settled back on the couch, both savouring this most priceless of sights. A bright, happy, healthy little girl, joyously playing with her new favourite toy. And quite where her new best friend had found this giant plushie... well, in the eyes of an eight year old, it didn't really matter. Even her birthday cake, so painstakingly made to her very special orders, now took a back seat to her beloved Torchy.

All good news for Virgil, of course, who was ravenous from his journey to share this very special day. Gladly accepting an especially generous portion, he then smiled once more. Yes, for so many reasons - life, friendship, joyous giggles and this gorgeous cake - he just really had to say it.

"No, _this_ is the best birthday ever."


End file.
